Silence
by zickky
Summary: this story got deleted so i had to repost it...merder after season 3  warning major charactor death
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone**

**Warning- very sad fic major character death and how grief takes the best of you **

**This I mer/der just to let you know**

**This story takes place after season 3 right after the wedding**

**Enjoy**

The wedding was off everyone left Meredith knew she loved Derek and she let him go he knew that and she knew that. She went home. She didn't call Cristina, or anyone she went straight to bed. She didn't even take her dress off.

She went to sleep

"Ring"

Meredith looked at her clock.

1:30

She didn't know she went to sleep. She found her phone

"Hello?" she said sleepily

"Meredith" Derek said in a distressed voice. "Why didn't you answer your page?"

"What page, I didn't hear any page…I went to sleep"

"Meredith….its Cristina"

**That just a preview if you like it review and I will post again**


	2. it cant be

**Ok guys this is going to be short because I have a hair app. But this is a very important chapter so R&R**

Meredith drove to the hospital as fast as she could her hair was still fixed from the wedding and her dress was wrinkled from her falling asleep on the bed.

Her heart was racing.

"It was a mistake. She couldn't have wrecked her car. She was ok." Meredith thought to herself as she was running down the hallways of the hospital.

Meredith found Derek right in front of a trauma room

"Derek" she looked into his sad eyes

"Meredith" he walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry"

**like I said it is short but here you go**

**oh…my post arn't usually this short**

**R&R**


	3. Nothing ever stays the same

**Here's and update it's sad…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Meredith said not thinking she heard clearly

"Meredith" Derek looked at her with his Mcdreamy eyes. "We lost her"

Meredith collapsed on the ground crying

"NO!" she screamed

Derek ran over to her

"Meredith look at me"

Meredith lifted her head which was already red from crying

"Meredith it will be ok." Derek said as he was rubbing her back trying to ease the pain but her knew that nothing that he did would make it feel better, that horrible feeling know that she will never have her "person" again

Everyone was staring.

The chief walked out of the trauma room where they lost Cristina only a few minutes before. He had a tear in his eye He walked up to Meredith who was balled up on Derek crying. He bent over.

"Meredith" he said full of sorrow. "I know that nothing I do right now is going to help you through this but I want to tell you how sorry I am"

"NO!" Meredith screamed she got up and ran out of the hospital

**Cristina is dead, Meredith left, what next?**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**R&R**


	4. Love

**Hey everyone im back**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith got into her car and drove. It was raining. She thought she had been driving for hours. she finnaly pulled over, still sobbing she got out of the car and fell on her knees. The rain soaked her hair and her already wrinkled dress. Meredith had her phone in her hand. It had rang non-stop since she had left the hospital she looked at the front of it.

Derek

"DAMMIT!" she yelled.

Her phone started ringing again. she threw it as far a she could. she couldn't take it any longer.

"NO!" meredith sobbed.

She was now laying on the wet grass. She didn't feel anything. She was numb.She had no one anymore.

She just layed their. She Did'nt know how long she was their but it was starting to get light outside when she saw that car pull up - His car. Meredith move except for her body chilling from the cold. Derek got out of his car and ran to her.

"Meredith." derek said. you could tell he had been crying. he had that sad worried look on his face. Derek took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, and picked her up and started walking to the car.

"How did you find me?" Meredith asked softly

Derek looked at he and gave his half mcdreamy smile.

"I called you cell phone company and asked them to trace your phone"

Meredith just looked at him. Derek open the back seat of the car and layed her down. and put the coat over her.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Depends on what you mean by ok" Meredith said not even looking at him

"I love you meredith" he said passionatly and got in the car and they drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**there ya go please **

**R&R**


	5. LIFE

**Here's an update**

Derek drove Meredith home. He picked her up and took her into the house, inside sitting on the couch was izzie and George. They had been crying. The looked up at derek and meredith with a worried look on their face. Derek gave them a nod and he went up stairs. He laid meredith on her bed and took the dress off thinking it might help the pain. He really didn't belive this but he was he was willing to try. Meredith just laied on the bed motionless when derek got that ratty Dartmouth shirt and a pair of fannel pants that she liked and put them on her. He took off his shoes and laid in bed with her he wrapped his arms around her. Meredith laid their the pain had subsided just for a moment when his arm touched her skinny waist. She knew he loved her and he knew that she loved him. Derek also realized that it was going to be a long while before their broken relationship was mended again, this hurt him. He needed to be there for her during this, she had no one anymore.

"Derek?" Meredith said wiping her puffy eyes.

Derek was shocked that she said anything. "Yea?" he chocked out

"I love you too" Meredith turned around and looked at him straight into his beautiful eyes. "Thank you" Meredith said softly

Derek was at a loss for words at this moment, the most unlikely moment he was in love with her more than ever and he wasn't leaving anytime soon. All he could do was smile at her.

Soon Meredith fell asleep in Derek's arms he just laid his head on hers.

**Ok its short again I have to go to town then I'll post when I get back**


	6. Crying never helps

**OK here a longer update as promised**

**

* * *

**

It was now noon and the rain had stopped. Derek was still wrapped next to Meredith who was still sleeping. Derek was crushed she looked so hurt. Derek got up to go down stairs to check on Izzie and George. when he got down their Izzie was laying on the couch and George on the floor. Izzie's eyes were bloodshot and George just looked terrible

"Hey." Derek spoke to get their attention. He walked over at sat on the couch with Izzie.

Izzie and George both looked at his concerned.

"Meredith?" Izzie asked

Derek shook his head. "Shes asleep now but its not good."

"What exactly happened." George looked at Derek

"Meredith doesn't know this but the police said that she ran a stop light and some guy in a SUV hit her head on. When she got to the hospital it was a loss cause. She had major brain damage, even if she would have lived she wouldn't have been Cristina." Derek sighed. "Cristina's mom and step-dad is comming today"

Derek got up and started heading upstairs. "I better go check on her."

Izzie and George both nodded and he went upstair to find meredith wasn't still in bed he heard crying comming from the bathroom.

"Meredith?"

He went to the bathroom door and it was locked

"Meredith, come one let me in."

She didn't say anything.

"Meredith."

"Go away!" she screamed

Derek ran downstair and into where the living room where George and Izzie were.

"Do you have a key to the bathroom?"

They both looked at him confused.

"Meredith is in the bathroom crying and she locked the door"

George looked like he had an idea. "Hold on I think I can help."

Geoge ran into the kitchen and Derek followed. He started to go through the drawers.

"I got it. George showed him a paper-clip. "I used to have to do this all the time...don't ask"

Derek didn't ask any questions and he followed george upstairs. He fiddled with the lok for a while and got it open. George just left he pretended that he didn't see Meredith currled in a fetal position on the floor.

"Meredith."

Derek ran to her and picked her up off the floor.

"Derek, My Best friend is DEAD!" she screamed load nought for George and Izzie to hear down stairs "She dead Derek. I have no one anymore!"

"You do have someone Meredith" he looked at her and smiled. "You have me."


	7. Drowning

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone... **

**OK well this update is going to be longer this time...as you wanted...I am a busy person so what I think I am going to to is just when i have to leave...save the chapter and continue it later so their longer but their might not be an update everyday. But heres a short one until then**

It was the day before the funeral, Cristina's mom wanted it to be in California. The past few days were hard on Meredith she hasn't eaten anything, which worries Derek because shes so small anyways. Meredith has not said a word to anyboby since she was on the bathroom floor crying, she hasn't even cried. Derek would rather see her cry than be like this.

Derek was packing to go to the funeral, he could tell that Meredith didn't want to go but he also knew that in the long run she would regret it.

"What are you going to wear Meredith?" Derek knew he wasn't going to get an answer but her thought he would try anyhow.

Derek went into her closet to find something black. She has alot of black so he just foud the first thing he came to and put it in the suitcase

"Izzie booked a flight for 1:30, if your going to take a shower or bath you better go now."

Of course their was no responce. So Derek went into the bathroom and turned the shower on and came back to get her. He bend down by the bed so he was eye level with her.

"You need to get ready, we are going to have to leave in 45 mnutes"

He just stood their for a while. "come on we will take a shower together"

**Im going to have a nice long update next time I promise so this is probably the last update for a couple days**

**-zo**


End file.
